


Pillow Talk

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Season Finale, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: After the meeting at the Dragonpit Daenerys and Jon sail to Winterfell to prepare for the coming war. However when Jon comes to her cabin and the Dragon and the Wolf fall into bed together it leads to anxieties and worry.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna try doing my own interpretation of what season 8 would be like but instead decided to pull a scene I wrote for it and make it its own standalone fic. Hope you enjoy!

****

Meanwhile, on a boat sailing North for Winterfell Jon and Daenerys lay in a pool of limbs and sweat, both hot and sweaty but grinning ear to ear all the same. They didn’t say anything to each other at first savouring every breath and every light touch between them. The waves could be heard crashing against the hull of the ship but other than that nothing else breached their room, not a sound, not even Davos retelling a smuggling story or Gendry talking about Arya. It was just them.

Daenerys lay on his chest tracing his abdomen as she listened intently to his heart beat and felt it pulsing just as hard as her own. Here, surrounded by candles and being held by a man felt so similar to being with her Khal but that life was over now, after Daario she thought she was done with men and whatever she had with Jon but it seemed it wasn’t done with her and she couldn’t have been more thankful.

Jon brushed a line of sweat from his forehead and brought Daenerys closer to him. He felt as if, all of a sudden, she would be ripped from him at any moment and he didn’t know what he would do after that, how many people were going to die after that. After Ygritte he thought he was done with love but it seemed love wasn’t done with him and he had no idea what that meant other than it frightened him.

‘What are you thinking, Lord Snow?’ She spoke so softly, everything about her was soft like silk, her skin, her lips, her touch, her voice but he wasn’t so stupid as to conclude that was it. This dragon had fire.

‘I wonder why I have the feeling that I really shouldn’t have come here tonight.’ At this he felt her shift and watched as she dragged the sheet up to cover herself and face him, eye-to-eye.

He stared at her lips as she wet them and he had to restrain himself from leaping on her like a mad wolf. ‘I believe it was my Hand who said “Can’t you lie, even a little?”’ He half-smiled remembering the exchange – he was too honest for his own good. They’d sing that about him when he’s dead and gone.

‘Well for one thing I don’t want to think about Lord Tyrion when I’m in bed naked with you, my Queen.’ She giggled at that and maybe it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. ‘And for the other, I don’t think you would’ve have allowed me here if lying came easy to me.’

‘You’re right I wouldn’t have.’ She leaned in close, as if she were about to kiss him but pulled away at the last moment and instead whispered in his ear ‘But I will not reward meandering around the point’.

Jon thought for a moment, taking a moment to push himself up against the head board and consider her fully. ‘I feel as though’ he took a breath taking a second to look at her and see she was waiting intently for him to finish ‘I feel as though all I’ve done is just ensured that when the whites come, all the people they’re going to kill, if one of them was you…’

Daenerys’s delicate hand came upon his cheek and he instantly moved into it taking comfort in her warmth when he felt so cold with the weight of the walkers planted firmly on his shoulders. ‘Jon, the whites are coming, we know that now, everyone knows that now-’

‘You’re terrible at this consoling thing’ He laughed as she gave him a steely glance and lightly smacked him on the cheek. ‘Okay okay I’m listening.’

‘For once.’ She smirked peaking at him from under her lashes ‘ _And now_ we have support, you have support, we have a better chance of winning, a better chance of coming out of this alive. Both of us.’ She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as they kissed with a tenderness she had only experienced a couple of times.

‘I hope you’re right Daenerys, I really do.’ He reached up and pushed stray hairs behind her ear and cupped her cheek slowly rubbing his thumb across just under her eye. Her violet eyes pierced him and despite his general brooding he couldn’t help but let the small smile grow on his lips as he leaned towards her capturing her in a hungry, almost primeval kiss. Jon felt her push him down as she climbed on top of him, the blanket pooled at her hips covering everything she was doing, he groaned as she grinded against him. He had a hand against her hip forcing her against him and his other hand cupping her breast savouring the way her breath hitched.

Suddenly the door swung open ‘Your grace – oh my, your grace I’m so sorry’ The two rulers spun in shock to see Missandei who thankfully had turned away so Jon and Daenerys could cover themselves appropriately.

‘You may turn Missandei, what is it you want?’ The two were modestly covered with the Queen’s blanket and Lord Snow had pulled on his tunic and was desperately trying not to make eye contact with Missandei.

‘I was just going to ask if there was anything you needed me to attend to, your grace but it’s clear you are being thoroughly tended to.’ Before either ruler could get a word in Missandei bowed and left without another word. Besides she had her own man to attend to since Grey Worm had been allowed to travel with them while the unsullied marched up to Winterfell.


End file.
